Take Away the Pain
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: He had gotten a wicked idea. "Best thing you can do is move on quickly. Perferably with someone he can't stand. Anyone come to mind?" he looked at her. She sniffled, wiping her eyes again, calming down a bit. "Well…there's you." Dramion lemon oneshot. Mature Audiences only, please.


He stopped suddenly. Was someone crying? Great, what shitty little first year would it be this time? He followed the sound to the end of the corridor, where Hermione Granger was sitting at the edge of the stairs, hugging the sleeves of her shirt.

"The fuck happened to you?"

She glanced up, her eyes widening. "Leave me alone!" she yelled forcefully.

Wow. She was angrier than usual. He walked up to her. "You lose your favorite book or something?"

She pointed her wand at him. "Go _a_ _way_ Malfoy."

He held his hands up. "Jeez, just trying to help. This is why everyone thinks you're a bitch, you know."

Her hand trembled and she dropped her wand, bursting into tears once again.

"Whoa, hey," he sat down next to her. He didn't particularly care, but seeing Hermione so completely broken was way out of character. It was like something in the universe had shifted.

"Come on Granger. You can figure it out, right?"

She shook her head, the tears falling from her eyes.

"What," he hesitated, "Um, what happened?"

Her bottom lip quivered, and he could tell she was trying hard to stop the tears.

"R-Ron…"

He exhaled. That was enough explanation and yet nothing at all. That guy really was an idiot. But Hermione knew that. It didn't explain why she was so completely fallen apart.

She trembled again and buried her head in between her knees. "He was cheating…"

Now that was truly surprising. Hermione was completely out of his league, and yet he had the balls to cheat? That was interesting.

She laughed sadly, wiping the tears that didn't stop, "If I'm not even good enough for Ronald Weasley…"

Her body trembled and she choked on some more sobs.

Draco cleared his throat. He had gotten a wicked idea.

"Best thing you can do is move on quickly. Perferably with someone he can't stand. Anyone come to mind?" he looked at her.

She sniffled, wiping her eyes again, calming down a bit. "Well…there's you." She genuinely laughed. "Oh god." She shook her head.

He smashed his hand against the wall, right next to her ear. She flinched. His face hovered just above hers.

"So what do you say, Granger? I can help you forget." He gave her a devilish smirk.

"Why would you ever want to be with me?" she scoffed, growing intensely suspicious.

He caught her chin with his other hand. "You're not nearly as unattractive as you think you are. I've always wanted you submitting to me," he grinned wryly, "And you get to claim you had the best shag in this damn school. It's a win-win, wouldn't you say?"

She turned her head sharply, trying to get him to let go. To fuck Draco out of spite…it seemed so wrong. Especially the way her emotions were going in all different directions. She crossed her arms. "I'm not submissive." She spat.

He lifted his eyebrows. "You've just never had a real man before."

The way he said it made her blood rush. She instinctively crossed her legs. "I-I don't know." She couldn't bring herself to look at him. He caught her chin again and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It felt so…gentle. Like he actually cared about her. She tried to focus. She knew he didn't. Draco Malfoy would never give a damn about her. But maybe…for just a few moments…she could pretend that he did.

His tongue traced her lips, parting them and striking her own tongue. She moaned softly, enjoying how expertly he kissed her. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers. "So what do you say?"

A few tears slipped from her eyes as she gave her answer. "M-make me forget. Please."

He led them down to the dungeons, careful to make sure no one saw them. As she stepped into his room, she realized it would be too late to turn back now.

He caught her lips in between his again and her mind fuzzed. Right now, all she felt was a longing to be touched. Even if it was by Draco Malfoy.

And touch her he did. He peeled her robes off slowly, reveling in the feel of her soft flesh, kissing her all the while. The only time his mouth left hers was to suck on her neck.

Even still, she couldn't help but resist as he began to unbutton her blouse. Would she really submit herself to him? With quaking hands she stopped him. He looked at her, nibbling her ear. "I can't help you if you don't let me…" he breathed huskily.

"But I-"

He pressed his lips against hers to quiet her down. "Hermione."

Her heart stopped. She had never heard him use her first name before. He cupped her cheek sweetly, his eyes looking at her gently, his lips shaped into a sweet smile. "You're so beautiful." Her heart tightened. She didn't care if he meant it or not, in that moment she had _felt_ beautiful. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He let her indulge in it, as he slowly took off her blouse, leaving her in her bra. The sudden cold gave her goosebumps.

He smiled into her neck. "You have cute reactions." He dragged his lips down to the tops of her breasts, making her skin burn. He massaged her breasts tenderly, his tongue expertly pulling moans out of her, his hands working skillfully until she was completely topless.

He sat up, starting to unbutton his own shirt. She blushed, trying to cover herself. He looked at her sympathetically and pulled her arms away. "Don't do that," he said softly. She took in a shaky breath and looked away as he finished undoing his shirt and tossed it to the side. Her cheeks reddened as she realized how incredibly well-built he was. He smirked upon seeing the surprise in her face. "I'm not as lanky as I look, huh?"

She shook her head, eyeing his broad shoulders and strong arms. His chest was toned, his abs begging to be touched.

He pressed himself against her, catching her mouth harshly and biting on her bottom lip roughly. She yelped.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "I can't help myself. You look so fucking…" he kissed her again, ramming his tongue into her mouth, claiming every bit of her. He broke the kiss to pull down her skirt, and that too, joined the pile on the floor. He undid his pants and then crawled on top of her once more. "Hermione," he cupped her cheek.

She was overcome with want. There was a warmth pooling in between her thighs that sent shooting swirls of desire in any spot he wasn't touching her. She needed him.

"Y-yes?"

"You've never said my name," he looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes, "you'll say it tonight though, won't you?"

No sooner had he finished his sentence that he rammed his full length into her and she inhaled sharply.

"Oh!"

"Won't you?" he thrusted, the lustful look never leaving his eyes.

"Ya-yes!" Hermione couldn't breathe. She didn't care. She hadn't ever felt so…wonderful. He filled her up deliciously. In a way Ron never did. And for whatever reason, that made her happy. She wrapped her legs around his back so that he could hit deeper inside of her. She cried out. It hurt, but nothing that the pleasure didn't wash away. She had never felt this before and she didn't want to let go.

Draco smirked. "You're a wanton little thing, aren't you?" He filled her completely, pushing a moan out of her.

"Aren't you?" he said innocently.

She nodded, holding onto his neck with trembling fingers.

"Tell me," he said, thrusting into her, his hair falling into his face as he moved above her.

"I-I'm—ah!—wan-tahn!" she screeched at the last syllable.

"For who?"

"Y-you…" she could barely form the word. Her body was trembling, and she didn't have the strength to keep her legs around his back, so they fell. He quickly grabbed her thighs, tossing her legs over his shoulders and nibbling on them a bit before he lowered himself back down. This position allowed him to fill her to the absolute hilt. She cried out, the spot he hit making her vision blur. He seemed to notice, and hit it repeatedly, her screams matching the sound of their skin slapping together.

He groaned, clenching the sheets on either side of her face. "You get so tight when I do that…"

She raised her hand to his cheek. "Then don't-" his motions cut her off yet again, her face contorting into a painful pleasure, "Stoooppp…"

"Fuck."

The pressure inside her was building, and she could feel her little ball of pleasure about to burst. He continued to pound, and so she continued to moan, blissful waves washing over her. He suddenly felt larger inside her, every little movement he gave sending frenzied and delicious pulses through her. He kissed her deeply again, making her breathing hitch. "You're going to be mine, aren't you Hermione?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly, a thin layer of sweat covering her body.

"Say my name," he panted, never stopping his rhythm, "Say my name as I take you over."

"D-Draco…" she whimpered, her small hands clenching his shoulders, her eyes shutting tight before she broke, an exasperated gasp parting her lips, her back arching up into him, her body pulsing. A shrill scream left her throat, and she clenched him, all of him, her body convulsing. She could feel his warmth as he filled her with his own released pleasure, his raspy breathing sending her into a different state of heaven.

"Draco…" she breathed, a few stray tears escaping her eyes. "Draco, Draco, Draco." She murmured, trembling beneath him, curling up as he slid out of her. He caught her in his arms, as though to stop the trembling. She felt limp and broken. An awful feeling washed over her. Her moment of pretending had ended.

He wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "Hey, this was so you'd stop crying, remember?"

She turned her face away, trying to keep a careless expression. "It wasn't real though."

He kissed her, the awful feeling inside her jumbling with the longing she felt for him.

"Well," he breathed, tracing her lips with his tongue. Her body reacted, arching into him. "Let's keep pretending, then."

* * *

 **A/N: *sigh* Guys, I love Draco so much. And I feel like I haven't written for him in a while so here we go ^^Let me know what you all think :D Also for those of you following Sip of Tea and Giving into Temptation, I haven't abandoned them, promise! Just trying to perfect the next chapters before uploading. Thanks for reading and happy Sunday ^_^**


End file.
